


姑且算办公室眼镜play

by RanshinNusuko



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanshinNusuko/pseuds/RanshinNusuko
Summary: 车





	姑且算办公室眼镜play

“这是下午发布会的发言稿，Oswald.抱歉，这么晚才给你，有些词句需要反复斟酌推敲，于是多花了些时间。”Ed的声线里充满了歉意，好像一个没有按时完成论文的学生在请求导师的宽恕和理解。  
Oswald心里却隐隐知道Ed直到最后一刻才完成工作的真正原因——他恋爱了。  
对象是和他的初恋长着一模一样的傻逼兮兮的脸的图书管理员。  
他还未曾去私下见过她。他本想在那个被疯帽子搅局的名流聚会前就给那女人一个下马威，他甚至带着Ed选给他的那条紫色丝绸领巾（不知为何那条领巾让他心里踏实许多），一只脚已经踏上了市立图书馆的一层台阶，但鬼使神差，他转身进了一家眼镜店。  
他曾见过那个克林格小姐的遗物，一副土到爆炸的眼镜，被Ed小心翼翼的保存着，而在他曾在Ed家小住的日子里的某天，被他随手掰断丢掉了。  
Oswald心里升起一种奇怪的想法，那想法并为转瞬即逝，而是在他的脑海里一直盘旋，甚至不屑于建立起自己的逻辑，但冥冥中，Oswald对这个想法颇为自信，毫无根据，就如此时的他笃定Ed注定是自己的。  
见到伊莎贝拉与Ed接吻时短暂的慌乱和惶恐被胸前坚硬、脆弱的怪异触感抚平，他此时心跳快的要命，隐隐期待他接下来的动作会给Ed带来多大的震撼。  
去他妈的热爱读书，去他妈的热爱谜语，去他妈的志趣相投，去他妈的克林格。  
他凑近Ed，像是在全神贯注的盯着Ed手里的稿子，指尖颤抖着，却尽量保持自然的掏出怀中揣着的那副眼镜，然后缓缓地戴上。  
“没关系，”他说，“来得及，你做的很好，Ed.”  
接着他抬起头直视Ed的双眼，成功的看到那人惊的瞳孔放大：“谢谢你。”  
Ed触电般的弹开，惊恐的像是看到了亡魂。他别开脸试图调整呼吸，但喘气声却越来却颤抖，一副随时都会晕倒的样子。  
“Ed？怎么了？”Oswald试图表达出关切：“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“不，”Ed语速急促，依旧不肯回头看他，“抱歉，Oswald，我只是不知道你戴眼镜。”  
Oswald盯着Ed发颤的指尖，心一横，终于伸出双手敷上去：“你知道的，我不年轻了，有时读文字没有以前清楚。我的眼镜怎么了吗？”  
“没什么。”Ed指尖被握住的时候像是只受了惊吓的猫，背脊挺了一下，但却没有抽出手：“是我……抱歉，Oswald，这副眼镜太像克林格小姐从前那副了。”  
“我以为你会喜欢的，我想反正都是要选眼镜，不如……我不知道这会给你这么大的刺激。”Oswald一只手扶住眼镜边，把它缓缓下拉到自己尖尖的鼻头，镜框上沿正好能露出他无辜的绿眼珠，和那根根分明的微颤睫毛，而他就保持着这副姿势，凑近Ed的脸：“需要我摘下来吗？”  
请摘下来吧。  
这个念头在撞上Oswald那双眼之后，支离破碎。  
他伸出手，在Oswald纤细的脖颈上来来回回的抚摸着，眼睛却一直没移开Oswald的绿眼珠。  
摘下来吧，摘下来，不然……  
Oswald吞咽唾液时，喉结轻轻刮蹭他的手指。  
“带着吧。”  
Ed脱出口的却是相反的指令。  
他抓住Oswald的衣领，可怜的小个子男人不得不垫着脚尖才能保持呼吸，下一个声响，便是他的镜架撞上Oswald镜架的声音。  
他胡乱的亲着他，没有任何技巧可言，仅仅是重复着侵略性的吸咬，逼得Oswald连正常呼吸都极难做到。他疯狂的吻着，丝毫没有以往的斯文和羞涩——那算什么接吻。  
他亲的嘴唇都要发麻，似乎要把Oswald生吞活剥，但自己却是那个身体发热头脑发懵，早就不能思考的那个。  
Oswald的领巾被随意撇在地上，他曾经最爱的那条，现在被他踩了一脚，与地上凌乱的文件躺在一起，接着便是外套和马甲。  
直到自己的后腰撞到桌角，Oswald才反应过来，伸手去解Ed的领带。然而他双手却被Ed紧紧钳住，禁锢在胸前。  
Ed同他拉开距离，Oswald清晰的看见理智逐渐回到Ed眸子里。  
不不不不不不不不不不不不不……  
Oswald心里暗骂自己莽撞，刚刚应该解自己衣服的。  
Ed脸色紧绷，自上而下俯视着他，带着一副随时会咬断他脖子的狠戾神情：“你还有机会拒绝，趁我还能听得进去。”  
拒绝？Oswald恨不得用全世界所有的人类语言说请继续！  
他踮起脚坐在桌子上，双腿环住Ed的腰，单手已经附在Ed不知何时隆起的裤裆上，低着头伸出舌尖舔舐起Ed的指尖。  
Ed痴痴地盯着Oswald的唇齿之间粉红色的湿软舌尖上淋淋的水光，指力微微放松，任他舔弄起来，几秒后变成Oswald专心致志的吮吸他的指尖。  
Oswald的绿眼珠透过镜片，仰视着Ed。他含糊不清的说着，热气喷在Ed的指缝里：“还听得进去吗？”  
操……  
Ed只感觉自己的脑袋嗡地一声宣告罢工，还未曾将办公桌上的文件清理干净，便将Oswald推倒在桌面上。  
Oswald吃痛的吸气并未得到Ed的怜惜，他此时正忙于用指尖玩弄Oswald湿热缠绵的舌头，另一只手生扯开Oswald的腰带。他身下早已在被Oswald隔着裤子抚摸时就涨的发疼，此时迫不及待想探出头来，蹭进眼前脱去的西装裤下、与女性生理构造完全不同的唯一窄洞。  
他早就抽出手指，此时正不断的亲咬着Oswald袒露的胸膛、半遮的肩头、和白皙的脖颈，而双手在Oswald湿滑的大腿内壁上不断乱摸着，似乎在探寻肉刃插入体中的路径，又似乎在专注的揉捏他浑圆小巧的肉屁股。  
不仅是肉洞被操干，Oswald希望能和Ed化成溶液，渗入到彼此的身体里去，谁也不能把他们分开；希望他能无数次在Ed身边醒来，在他的耳畔呢喃，告诉他他有多么英俊，多么温柔，告诉他他有多喜欢他的野蛮和疯狂，有多喜欢他的温柔和羞涩……  
而现在，他只能狐媚的扭着屁股，去磨蹭Ed灼热的硬物。  
Ed的生殖器早已硬的发痛，急需挤进一汪柔软的窄洞里，任湿热的内壁安抚。  
他抓着Oswald的双膝，毫不迟疑的撞进Oswald刻意放松的括约肌，直直的插进去。  
Oswald被激的泪水肆意，几乎要从桌上弹起来。被硬生生插入的感觉太痛了，虽然早在Ed吻上他的时候就已经湿的不成样子，但毫无扩张的直接插入依旧让他难以感受到疼痛以外的感觉。  
但他却没有叫停，反而将双腿夹得更紧。Ed在他的身体里，这就是他想要的。  
快感、高潮……这些都还不是他能够索求的东西，他必须让Ed舒服，舒服到忘乎所以，只想着怎么把他的生殖器插进他湿软的肉洞里。  
他会求他，可怜兮兮的求他多给自己，会带着哭腔求他操死自己，会用迷离的眼神看着他，求他不要停……  
多痛都会。  
五秒钟之后，Oswald真心实意的哭着呻吟出来。  
Ed将肉刃全数拔出，坚挺的凶器抵着Oswald尚未能完全闭合的肉洞。他低头亲了亲Oswald的膝盖，Oswald清晰的看到Ed对他笑了一下。  
然后，他重新插入他，让他终于呻吟出来。  
Ed Nygma，一个喜欢欺负人的混蛋。  
他的身体突然被他填满，像是之前发痛的那处已经不在他体内，肠壁的每一寸都酥痒难耐，紧接着被滚烫的硕大肉棒顶开刮蹭，又紧紧的贴住，不忍让他离开。  
就好像要故意把Oswald弄哭似的，此时的Ed全然没了爱算计的天性，毫无节奏的撞击着Oswald最柔软的内壁，对着他的小小乳头又舔又捏，听他在他耳畔满足的哼唧，吐露出不成逻辑的语句。  
Ed此时又哪里管的着什么逻辑？他那平时梳得整整齐齐的背头此时滑下几缕随发，正随着两人的动作微微摆动，而Ed早就无暇顾及一切，满心满眼都是Oswald红着眼眶呻吟的模样。  
Oswald残留的思维却跟着这几缕随发微微摇曳着。他真好看，他想，他是我一个人的。  
他双手紧抓着Ed的袖子，起的皱褶怕是这次之后再也熨不平，脚趾随着Ed的动作时而卷起时而分开，双眼迷离的隔着镜片看向Ed，用气声唤他的名字……  
他从未体会过这样的性爱，Ed的动作强势到让他切切实实感受到自己正在被侵入、被占有，每一下的撞击都只会让他更加柔软，恨不得化成一滩温水；但他落在他身上的吻又是那么轻柔，仿佛在抚摸最易碎的珍宝，让他不由自主靠近。  
“Ed……”他不住的呢喃着，原本就沙哑的嗓音因为性爱而更加含混，“干死我。”  
他不住的说着干死我，这是他唯一能想到的词了。  
也是Ed此时唯一能听懂的句子。  
他感觉自己要融化在Oswald身体里了，那里实在太热太软，太湿太紧，绞的他只能咬紧牙关，保证自己不会下一秒就泄出来。他引以为傲的大脑此时想不了任何事，只知道如何把自己狠狠的、一下又一下的钉进Oswald身体里，引得那人发颤着夹紧，发出好听的声音。那人闪烁的黑色睫毛水盈盈的，绿色的眼珠半失焦的看向他，仿佛Ed是这世间唯一存在的事物。  
那眼神，像是要将Ed淹没吞噬，仿佛只有它落在自己身上，Ed才能顺畅的呼吸似的。他更卖力的取悦着他，希望他不要移开目光，就这么一直看着他，感受着他。  
Oswald呼吸逐渐急促，呻吟声也失控起来。他的生殖器一直无人抚慰，孤零零的伫立在二人结合处的上方，随着Ed的动作而轻微弹晃着，此时却显出了要勃发的迹象。感觉到了憋涨的Oswald这才有了后穴敏感点之外的知觉，后知后觉地意识到Ed下垂的领带尖正似有似无的划过铃口。  
他只觉瘙痒至极，想要用手去摸，却被Ed抓住双手压在一边。  
“别碰。”他说，声音短促，由不得拒绝。  
Oswald嗓音黏腻，几乎变了调：“我想射……让我射出来吧、呃嗯……我会好好夹的……”  
Ed发狠的顶了几下，回答的含糊而沙哑：“没说不让射，只是不许碰。”  
他扳着Oswald的腿根，嘴唇抿的紧紧的，几乎要把他撞下桌去，又紧箍着他的腿根把他拽回来，肉棒完整的抽出，却又在Oswald的小骚洞没能合上之前操进去。最后的疯狂激的Oswald欲仙欲死，几次以为灵魂要被抓到天上去，又被拽回身体里，牢牢的锁死。  
他哭叫着射出浓白的精液，高潮到全身不断抽搐，肉洞吸的更加紧实，终于挤得Ed也射了出来。  
Ed拔出去之后，粘稠的精液顺着穴口沿重力方向滴落地面，Oswald甚至没有知觉，括约肌不受控制的抽动着，像是在回味刚才的感觉。  
房间里里此时无话，只剩两人交错的喘息声。  
————  
“你从什么时候开始想让我操你的？”Ed问。  
他通常受不了汗味和黏腻的感觉，而此时他穿着汗津津的衬衫，半脱了裤子坐在市长椅上，任凭怀里抱着的赤身裸体的上司将后穴流出的黏腻液体跟小腹上的精液往他身上蹭。  
他全身发懒，只是伸手摘下Oswald的眼镜，仔细观察了几眼，又丢到一边：“平光镜。”  
Oswald窝在他怀里，终于伸手抽掉了那条扰人的领带，用它擦着自己腹部的精液：“当我发现你真的不是为了操我而救我的时候。”  
Ed轻笑着摇头，Oswald也笑出来：“我认真的，我那时失去一切，无家可归，身受重伤无力反抗，还穿着你的睡衣，窝在你的床上，做足了被你锁在床头予取予求的心理准备，你却弹起琴来为我唱歌——你甚至让我想和你结婚。”  
他抬起头，仰视着Ed好看的脸部线条，然后亲了亲他的侧脸：“我爱你，Ed，我是认真的。”  
Ed闻言，抓住Oswald一只脚腕，把它摆到自己身体的另一侧，迫使Oswald正对着他。  
“多认真？”  
“我真的很想杀死伊莎贝尔。”Oswald回答说，他扔掉领带，双手环住Ed的脖颈：“真的很想。”  
“伊莎贝拉。”Ed纠正道，“有那么难记吗？”  
Oswald耸肩，一副不屑的表情：“有区别吗？”  
Ed抿起嘴唇：“你想杀她，这可是非常严重的性命威胁，可怜的Ed Nygma不得不屈服于自己老板的淫威，和亲爱的伊莎贝拉分手了。”  
“他的老板拿可怜的姑娘威胁着他，”Oswald接着说，“逼他干自己，一次又一次，还逼迫他无数次说爱他。如果他敢露出一丝一毫的恶心和拒绝，那姑娘就没命了。”  
Ed听着他的叙述，手顺着Oswald突出的脊椎骨摸上他的脖颈，像是给猫顺毛般的抚摸着，眼里流露出虚情假意的同情：“可怜的Ed Nygma，被Oswald Cobblepot吃的死死的。”  
“有什么办法呢？”Oswald笑得得意，“我是个天生的坏人。”  
Ed按着他的脖子，强迫他贴近自己。和充满力道的手不同，他温柔的亲了亲Oswald布满汗珠的鼻尖。  
“不，”他说，“‘我们’是天生的坏人。”  
\--end--


End file.
